


Worthy of Survival

by cupidsbow



Category: Gravity (2013)
Genre: Action, Fanvid, Gen, Suicide, songvid, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The forces of attraction between any two objects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy of Survival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bingeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/gifts).



> For Festivids 2014. (Originally posted [here](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/271016.html)).
> 
> Music: Worthy of Survival by Bear McCreary.

Download from MediaFire: [Gravity-cupidsbow.rar](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vgariamy6gz9ica/Gravity-cupidsbow.rar) (24.7MB, MP4); [Gravity-HD-cupidsbow.rar](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3ixq3dzmor0urix/Gravity-HD-cupidsbow.rar) (55.7MB, WMV)

Stream: [YouTube](http://youtu.be/BgP8JDdEwho)   
  



End file.
